mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Colorful
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Young Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} AEsir Holdings | network = TBS G4 Anime Network | first = | last = | episodes = 16 }} is a manga by Torajirō Kishi which was adaptated into a 16 episode anime series. The episodes are composed of vignettes typically involving men and teenage boys attempting to catch a glimpse of women's panties and/or look down their blouses. The episodes are fast-paced, experimental in animation and sound/music, manic and very short, about seven minutes each, and filled with ''ecchi comedy. The show is rather ambiguous as to whether it supports the fetishes it deals with or not. The perpetrators within the show usually either fail at their attempt to catch a glimpse, get caught in the act, or suffer Karmic retribution. Anime fanatics tend to either love or hate the series as it is considered either wildly funny, or tasteless and depraved. Colorful shares similarities with Golden Boy in several ways: most notably the inclusion of one of the characters acting the bizarre toilet fetish of Kintaro Oe in one of the episodes. The opening theme is by Yūko Miyamura. The English (U.S.) DVD was released on March 18, 2003 and is distributed by A.D. Vision. Some puns were left out of this dub, but were included in A.D.V. subtitles. One such pun involves Steve referring to his panty shots as "Japan's exotic upside-down Fuji". Cast and characters Colorful's cast is very varied with some characters only appearing once in the whole series. There are also several especially interesting characters that make appearances across episodes. Hirokawa and Itani are two freshmen at the University of Tokyo. They are perverts in their own way. Hirokawa and Itani are seen enjoying the wind blowing girls' skirts up and seeing their attractive English teacher showing them how to pronounce their L's and R's. Hirokawa shares an apartment with three people. Hirokawa voiced by: Nobutoshi Hayashi (Japanese), David Matranga (English) Itani voiced by: Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japanese), Tommy Drake (English) Aki Yamamoto is the cute athletic star who is the coach's main focus for his fantasies. The show features clips of Yamamoto's face in between vignettes, either winking or with her name being printed all over the screen with "Yamamoto!" being said by multiple people in different ways. Steve is an American exchange student majoring in photography and cinematography at the University of Tokyo. He uses his cameras for voyeuristic panty shots. Kariya is a man with circular sun-glasses who usually steals things from unsuspecting people. Shimoi Chino is the reporter for the TV show Psychic Spot (Channel 2 Night Beat in the dubbed version) whose main goal is to sit beside Barbara Walters on The View. Other characters *Fumihiko Tachiki as Yamamoto's Coach (Rob Mungle in the English dub) *Miho Yamada as Mademoiselle and Space Alien *Urara Takano as Pamela * Jamie, a friend of Steve seen only in episode thirteen. External links * * Mania.com anime review * Anime News Network anime review Category:1999 television series debuts Category:1999 television series endings Category:ADV Films Category:Anime series Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga series Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment es:Colorful fr:Colorful ja:COLORFUL pt:Colorful